


my heart belongs to only you

by dorkywrites



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: M/M, Septiplier - Freeform, and sean also has a tail, mark's a human, sean gets a lil curious, sean's a demon, this is gonna be around 10000 words when i finish it
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-09-06 01:14:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16822183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dorkywrites/pseuds/dorkywrites
Summary: mark is a human , jack is a demon. i don't do summaries, instead you can read the story I put time and effort into.





	my heart belongs to only you

**Author's Note:**

> The irish term in this chapter means "God, I'm such an idiot," if you were wondering!

**Part One**

“McLoughlin, Sean. You have been assigned to Sector 3432, under the duty of making the stated subject’s life miserable. The subject you have will be listed on your paper.”

“Got it, sir.” Sean stated, taking the paper he was handed. It seemed more like a script, but hey, orders are orders, and if you don’t take orders, you might as well be an angel. Sean walked away, his pointed tail swaying a little. He read the paper thoroughly, making sure to memorize the address and the name.

_ Mark Fischbach, _ he repeated in his head. His horns perked up a little.  _ Los Angeles? Isn’t that where- no, get him out of your head! He’s long gone.  _ He sighed, twirling his fingers upwards, making him disappear in a puff of green smoke. Once he was in the desired area for his ‘haunting, he looked up the address again, because, being the forgetful demon he was, he couldn’t stand to remember something for a good amount of time. 

Once he had located Mark’s house, he phased into it, completely unnoticed by anyone who could have been in the house at the time.  _ Alright, time to fuck up Mark’s life,  _ he thought, a mischevious grin spreading across his face.

He phased across the house, knocking things that had been on tables off of them, snickering inaudibly while doing it. He misplaced items of Mark’s, putting things in closets and under tables. He entered a room, glancing around for things to misplace or screw up, until he noticed a very interesting set up of technology, a standing mic, multiple monitors connected to a PC, cords all under a very clearly, meant for standing, desk. He smiled, sneaking under the desk, tangling up the cords in intracite knots, making them hard to be untangled, and very  _ very  _ easy to trip on. He loosened some things on the mic, making sure that with enough time and adjustment, it would fall apart quite quickly. He tinkered with the monitors a bit, making sure they would disconnect with enough tension on the knotted cords. “Perfect!” he muttered, snickering evilly as he got out from under the desk, phasing out of existence.

Sean had to admit, fucking up someone’s life was pretty fun, especially as a demon. You can have as much fun with someone’s shit as you want to, honestly. He watched as Mark walked into the room, putting on some headphones, and scooting up a rolling chair, lowering the desk so he could sit. He watched as he adjusted his mic ever so slightly downwards, making it slightly looser with every turn. Mark turned on his monitor, smiling a little.

It wasn’t until Mark opened up a camera application that Sean realized how…, how  _ cute  _ he was. He had a little, soft smile on his face, some circular, wire rimmed, glasses over his eyes, his hair a fluffy mass on top of his head, bangs almost entirely covering one of his eyes, his hair going slightly past the bottom of his head. He had a small stubble, and physically perfect complexion. 

Sean felt a light blush spread over his cheeks, and he phased out, going off to another room in Mark’s house. He almost didn’t want to haunt him anymore, he wanted to be his friend, his lover, his  _ everything _ . 

Sean heard Mark say something from the room he was in, it sounded like a “Hello everybody, my name is Marki..” and the rest was inaudible, possibly because of Sean saying “Oh my god, his voice,” quite loudly, and audibly. He clapped a hand over his mouth, realizing that he was just a ghost, and he could still be heard. He had already gained attraction to somebody, and it was his first day in the ‘real’ world. He sighed, facing a wall and banging his head into it, groaning. Mark would definitely see the imprints of his head and horns, no doubt. Sean wandered off elsewhere into the house, ending up in the hallway to Mark’s recording room. He could hear Mark’s voice through the walls. Sean began to get curious, pressing his ear to the door. He heard Mark’s wonderous voice ring throughout the room, jubilant and happy, filled with such emotion. He sighed, smiling. He wanted to talk to him badly, but demons, by code, weren’t supposed to have relationships with humans. They were supposed to make humans miserable, not make them fall in love. He can’t, he shouldn’t! He shouldn’t be so entranced with Mark, should he? Mark was just any other human to anyone else, but to Sean, he was just  _ perfect _ in every way. He was innocent, full of laughter and happiness. He remembered reading that on the page he was given.  _ Soft, innocent, joyful. Nothing can ruin his mood.  _ He reminisced, thinking of the paper. Sean shook his head, trying to get Mark out of his head, to no avail.

Sean wandered away from where Mark’s recording room was, ending up in another hallway, but this time, the doors were different. He opened the one to the right of him, sighing as he shut it behind him. He looked around, noticing that it was a 

bedroom, more or less. He presumed it was Mark’s room by the messy blankets and sheets in the bed. He rifled around in the room, looking in drawers and in closets. He looked in a closet not far from the foot of the bed, finding articles of clothing. “Perfect,” He muttered, rifling through the closet before finding a dusty flannel at the very back, alone and forgotten, very clearly. He grabbed it, smelling it and possibly inhaling dust while doing so. He coughed, the smell of roses and lavender filling his nose. It was such a lovely smell that he had not smelt in a while, so sweet smelling, so nice. He hugged it close to him, smiling. What was this feeling inside of him? This warm, cuddly, loving feeling that was unreal to him, almost surreal and blissful.  _ That flannel must be Mark’s, right? I mean, it’s probably his closet,  _ Sean thought, ducking into it after he heard footsteps nearing the door. It was Mark, he knew it. Who else would be going to  _ his _ room, besides him?  _ Mark was innocent. _ That phrase repeating through his mind over and over again. Sean sighed, hearing the door open and shut behind Mark. Sean pressed his face to the door, peeking through the shutters of the closet, watching Mark stretch, flopping down on his bed with a soft  _ thump. _ Mark sighed. “Holy hell, that was a long recording session,” he said, huffing. Sean watched silently, curious about his life. Yeah, he was being kinda a stalker right now, and? He was curious and he needed to forget about how he was trapped in his human-ish form. Sean needed to turn back  _ now _ . He barely even knew about the human form, except for the fact that they had the same…  _ parts  _ as demons, making human and demon reproduction possible. Sean leaned against the door, sighing. 

“W-what the…?”

Sean froze up, his tail perking upwards.  _ Mark must’ve heard me sigh, _ he thought worriedly. He didn’t want to reveal himself to Mark, can’t,  _ wouldn’t _ . Sean was so lost in thought that he never realized how the game looked 

door was about to give, until it gave, 

causing Sean to crash on the floor with a  _ thump. _ Mark immediately jumped off of the bed almost right after he heard the thump, looking down at Sean.

“A-ah! W-what are y-you!?” Mark cried, looking at Sean with a fearful expression. 

Sean grunted, standing up and dusting himself off, sighing. “I’m a demon, what do you think I am?”

“A-a demon!?” Mark cried fearfully. “G-get a-away from me, monster!” He said, backing away slowly and carefully. “P-please don’t h-hurt me, I-I d-don’t want t-to die…”

Sean chuckled and smirked. “M’ not gonna hurt you, darlin’, we’re not  _ too _ hostile, unless you want me to be..”

“P-please d-don’t…”

“Then don’t make me hurt you. Quite simple.” 

“Got it.. Um… what’s your name? I forgot t-to ask.. I-I don’t want to be r-rude..” Mark said, rubbing his arm slightly, looking away from Sean.

“S’ Sean, if you were wondering. And yeh’ don’t need to tell me your name, I already know it’s Mark.”

“H-how-” 

“I have my ways. I was sent here to haunt you, okay? Make your life miserable. But eh, I don’t really want to.” Sean shrugged, nearing Mark.

“Y-you’re supposed to m-make my life miserable?”

“Yep.” Sean responded plainly, backing Mark into a wall. 

“W-what are you-”

“Hush,  _ sweets _ ,” Sean said, pushing himself closer to Mark slowly. He tilted up Mark’s chin, examining his neck as Mark’s eyes squinted shut quickly. Sean ran his fingers through Mark’s raven hair, checking for any bumps, horns, or sensitive spots in his scalp. When finding no reaction, he sighed. “Interesting..” He murmured, taking his hands off of Mark’s hair to cup Mark’s cheek softly. “Open your eyes for me, love, I want to see them,” he said softly, caressing Mark’s cheek ever so lightly. He watched as Mark opened his beautiful caramel eyes, lips slightly parted, hot breath coming out of his mouth. He removed the hand from Mark’s cheek, moving it down to his plump lips, running a finger across them softly, making Mark elicit a gasp, blushing even more from the touch. “Are you sensitive there?” 

Mark gasps, shaking his head weakly. “N-no, not really, Sean,”

Sean felt every movement of Mark’s lips, now running the pad of his thumb across his bottom lip casually. After doing this for a minute, observing Mark’s reaction carefully and closely, he decided to move one of his hands down to hold at Mark’s hip, wrapping his tail around his own legs. “You look so… heated, darlin’. What’s the matter?”

“I-I-  _ stop..  _ D-doing that..”

He rubbed at Mark’s hip softly. “What? You haf’ta be specific, Marky,”

“E-everything t-that you’re doing,” Mark’s face was a lovely red as he said that, averting his eyes from Sean’s gaze. Sean’s eyes suddenly went wide, realizing what he was doing, pulling away from Mark, giving him actual room to breathe. 

“I- Oh my god, I’m so sorry!” Sean said, apologizing profusely. “I-I just get a little, um, curious sometimes, I really didn’t mean to,” The demon said, covering his face and letting his tail hang between his legs. Mark took a breath of fresh air, huffing it out again, trying to regain the composure that he lost. “ _ Dia, tá mé mar leathcheann _ ,” Sean muttered through his hands.

“I- what?” Mark asked, clearly confused at the words uttered by the demon.

“Nothing.” He said, taking his hands off of his face. “I’m really sorry for what I’ve done, d-did I hurt you?!” He asks frantically, rushing over to Mark.

“No, I’m just a little… flustered, per say,” Mark says, pushing Sean further away from him. “I just need some time to cool off, okay? Just… go somewhere else, okay? You can teleport, right?”

“Yeah, I can.”

“Please just.. teleport somewhere else for now, okay? Um, thanks,” He says, pushing him out of his room and into the hall, locking the door behind him.


End file.
